User talk:Vinzy 17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GrandChase20120823 090224.jpg page. Be sure to read the Manual of Style and familiarize yourself with some common Wiki markup and to see what is expected when adding content. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-08-23T01:07:26 Vandal Ah, the anonymous who cleaned it up was me; realised I was offline after I reverted it :/ But yeah, the vandals are getting seriously annoying. I can't even count how many vandals trashed the Asin pages in the month. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) If you plan to apply for Rollback at other times, you should probably contact the Administrators of this Wiki; I'm just a normal user here. - 'Caution! You have been ' 15:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, there's gotta be a better way to arrange the contents there. Table sounds like a nice idea. - 'Caution! You have been ' 21:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the text colors right? I have a color code detecting software, so I should be able to figure out the exact color code that we can use on our template (On the other hand, MP characters' text for ST is only green while AP character has three colors; heck their templates might turn out differently anyways). As for the sandbox, as long as it's in your personal page like say, your user subpage, I think it should be ok. - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::We can do that. It's not like it's going to throw off anyone. Also, if it doesn't work, we can always change it back to default text color. - 'Caution! You have been ' 00:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dio Isn't it, "I will show you my true power! Fear, overwhelming!" ? The light fades at 16:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I listened to it. He's quite clear once you turn on the volume a little. The light fades at 16:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh. A youtube video has the voice files for Dio and Amy's 4th skills, so I heard it from there. I'm purely NAGC, so we only got the main girls here. You PHGC players are lucky :/ only 500 mobs to grind per skill. The light fades at 16:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgKksRI9raE At least you get 500. We got 800 over here. That's approximately 10 more dungeons than you guys assuming the grinding dungeons have around 38-41 mobs per run. My poor Arme and Elesis, they leveled like 10 and 20 times respectively just to get three of their four skills done and their last one registered, and to think Lire's still level 76 through the whole ordeal. The leveling system sure is screwed up. The light fades at 17:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I always thought Arcgain was crazy popular over there in your server, since he's always posting GCPH videos. I'd prefer uniformity for the 4th skills :/ BGC and TWGC have it good since they don't have a time limit. And I find grinding the earlier leveled characters more boring than the level 70s. Maybe its because at level 70 I don't need to keep changing dungeons all the time. Thunder Hammer has a very nice number of 38 mobs that can be finished quite quickly, not counting the Defenders and Arawn. Still need to grind another 6 more characters' MP bars first though, but better do it now then after their 4th skills come out. And Amy... oh gods Amy... I for one am very glad I was never quite into the PvP environment. Really do prefer cooperative gameplay than competitive. The light fades at 17:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, our 4th bars are timed as well. It's just, it ends much later than the 4th skills. I'm hoping they keep Arme as dungeon AI in NAGC though. False advertising or not, she's a very nice dungeon soloer for whoever's lucky enough to get her aid. The light fades at 17:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC)